Mexico's My Beat
by Pirate's Wench
Summary: A one shot about Sands and an assasin sent after him. Please be kind :


O.K., so, um...I have NO idea where this came from - I wrote it in literally 20 minutes and I'm sure it shows but...well,I just couldn't shake a few dirty Sands thoughts and this is what happened... It's just a one shot. (For anyone who's curious, I'm still trying to see where I want to go with the Saving Grace sequel). Please be nice and don't flame!

**Mexico's My Beat**

Agent Sands walked into the dingy hotel room that he was currently calling home. He knew before opening the door that he wasn't going to be alone. Someone had been watching him all night. Just because he couldn't see her, didn't mean he couldn't sense her gaze. He knew the light wasn't on – whenever it was, it let off a low buzzing that drove him out of him mind. No, she was hiding in the dark, thinking it would be to her advantage.

"Come on out, sugarbutt," he said, his voice almost melodic. There was no response. Sands sighed. "Don't wear perfume next time. I can smell you." Rustling to his left. "That's better." He walked a few steps further into the room. "So, who sent you?"

"Does it really matter?" Her voice was shaking, ever so slightly.

"Not really." Sands laughed a little. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your first hit." He began to slowly move to the source of the voice. "They sent you for me thinking it'd be an easy way to break you in."

"How could you know…" She was having a hard time seeing in the dark, but she knew he was coming toward her. "I've killed before," she said, trying to sound sure of herself.

"Maybe explosives in a car or poison slipped into someone's food, but not like this. You've never…" Three steps closer. "…been close to the kill before." He smiled. "And, unfortunately for you, you're attracted to your target."

The woman laughed. "You're worse than they said."

"Can you dig it?" Sands asked, reaching his supposed assassin. His hand found the curve of her hip easily, causing her to flinch.

"Stop it," she said, pushing his hand away.

"You want me," Sands said surely. "It's amazing the things I'm aware of now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"They didn't tell you, did they?" He chuckled to himself. "Of course they didn't…should have made things easier for you." He breathed her in, arousal beginning to stir inside of him. "I'm an animal, sugar, I can smell you."

The woman shook her head. "Perfume was a mistake – lesson learned."

"No, no, no. I smell _you_, sugar, not your perfume. I wouldn't be surprised if you started wetting those panties of yours while you were watching me at the bar."

The woman's breath caught. "My God, you're a pig! Getting rid of you will be a relief to women everywhere."

Sands laughed again. "You're not getting rid of me, sugar. It's sad that you still think that's why you're here." He found her hair, using the false pretense of stroking it to gauge her height. After doing so, he leaned down and let his tongue run across her salty flesh. The woman froze, literally unable to move. "I was right about the panties, wasn't I?"

"Y…" He bit at her neck and she gasped. "Ki…" She couldn't finish her thoughts, let alone a word.

"I need you to accept that you aren't in charge here, sugar, I am. You're not going to kill me." He took her hand, removing the gun he knew was in it. "And you're going to be on your knees in less than five minutes."

The woman snapped out of her trance and tried to get the gun back from him. "I was going to shoot you in the chest, but I'm beginning to change my mind about that."

Sands held the gun out of reach. "Don't go harming any organs you haven't had the pleasure of experiencing."

"What the fuck are you?" she asked.

"A god," he answered, his voice cocky. "Or else I'd be dead by now – and I don't mean by your soft little hands." He tossed her gun across the room, then captured her wrist, bringing it to his lips and biting. "It's been a few days for me," he whispered. "How about you?"

She pretended not to know what he was talking about. "You owe them a shitload of information. You played too many sides and…"

He kissed her, forcefully. His tongue invaded her mouth and he did all he could to literally steal the breath from her. Her body stiffened, then slowly relaxed. He only pulled away from her when he felt her hips buck forward.

"Good girl," he said, his voice breathy. He forced her hand to his crotch and she felt his arousal. Even _she_ was unaware of just how flush her face became then. "You were watching me tonight, yes?"

As if in a trance, she responded, "Yes."

"You watched me drink…" She all but mewed. "…and you watched my lips wrap around cigarettes…"

"Yes…"

"…and you wanted nothing more than to have me look into your eyes as I made you scream out into the night."

"I…"

"Well, it's dark, sugar, so you can't see my eyes, but the other part of that fantasy will be fulfilled to the fullest." He let her go, knowing she wasn't going to move, and removed his belt. She heard him unzip his pants and her pulse began to race. "You're going to rely on feeling around tonight, sugar." He smiled. "Pretend your eyes don't exist." His pants hit the floor and he moaned once as he stroked his own arousal. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her downward.

"No. I…"

"Uh uh, sugar, I'm in charge, remember? And you fucking want this." He continued to push her down and her body succumbed to him. "Taste it," he ordered. She hesitated for a moment, then pictured him in her mind again. Every inch of his body was seared into her memory, just from watching him in a bar…everything except his eyes – they were hidden by large, dark sunglasses. She wondered what they were like, but the thought left as quickly as it came when Sands grew impatient and growled, pushing his hips forward. His arousal made contact with her lips and it was over. She wanted this man, and was more than willing to play his game.

Her tongue escaped her mouth and circled the head of Sands arousal. The agent smiled in victory. "Suck," he ordered, though it sounded more like begging to her. She was the one grinning now. She engulfed as much of him as she could and began a steady rhythm. The sounds that she made come from that man's mouth made the moisture between her legs become almost unbearable. She could feel Sands' body begin to tense, then he pushed her away. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her onto her feet and again kissing her with a brutal force. "Take off your fucking clothes," he snarled.

She complied quickly, wanting him to use her body. She felt like a wanton whore, but she didn't care. Tonight, she was _his_ wanton whore. Within a few short moments, she was naked and feeling her way to his bed. He crawled on top of her, immediately sucking on her right breast. His hands traveled her body, making her writhe, then he reached her core. She yelped.

"Oh, sugar, you were lying to me about those panties, weren't you? You're sopping for me." He inserted a finger inside of her without any warning. Her back arched and she pushed down on him. "Persuasive son of a bitch, aren't I?"

"Fuck me," she cried out, quickly gasping as she realized what she'd said.

Sands licked his lips and stroked her as gently as he could. "And what if I want to take my time?"

"Please!"

Sands shook his head, though she couldn't see him do so. "Remember, I can persuade you to want otherwise." He removed his finger, which caused a pathetic whine to leave the woman's throat. He trailed his tongue between her breasts, down her abdomen, then blew his warm, tequila drenched breath on her core. "Almost like a chaser…" he mumbled. One long, torturous flick of his tongue made the unseen woman scream out into the darkness. Sands moaned, sending vibrations through her body as he continued to prolong his "torture" on her. "Who sent you?" he asked.

"Don't stop!" she pleaded.

"I'll keep it up if you tell me."

"Fernandez," she said, her voice laced with need.

"But you're American."

"So are you, what's your point?"

Sands thought for a moment, figuring that Fernandez must have thought he wouldn't let another Mexican woman within five feet of him after Ajedrez. "Doesn't matter – it's all I wanted to know." Without any sort of warning, his tongue began to ravage her in such a way that she could hardly get a breath into her body. She stiffened and roared as he sent her careening over the edge.

He didn't wait until she finished riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through her body before he repositioned himself and sunk deep within her. His needs were all that mattered now. The springs creaked underneath them as Sands all but pounded himself inside of her. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper. As he felt his release coming, he lowered his mouth to her ear and grunted. "Mexico is my fucking beat. No woman's ever going to want to take that from me."

The woman screamed as a second orgasm flooded through her body, squeezing Sands tightly and causing him to explode within her. His hips continued to thrust until he was completely spent. Wordlessly, he got up from the bed and turned on the light. "Get dressed and get out," he spat. "I think I've satisfied you enough to let me live, hm?"

She looked up at the gorgeous male form before her and had a hard time believing what she had just done with him. "I'll…help. Let me work with you, let me…"

Sands laughed. "I work alone, sugar. Besides, that fantasy about looking into my eyes…" He removed his glasses, causing the woman to scream. "…won't ever happen."

The woman frantically grabbed her clothing and only put on her shirt and panties before running out the door, leaving her gun behind. Sands walked to where he knew he threw it and picked it up, smiling. Casually, he walked to the closet and tossed the weapon into a duffle bag containing at least a dozen others very similar to it.

"Mexico's my beat…"


End file.
